


You are worth it

by CastielAndDean



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Grief, Longing, M/M, Sadness, Thunderstorms, comfy touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: ‘Madara,’ Hashirama whispered and felt the grief rising up in every cell of his body. ‘When am I going to see you again?’
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/gifts).



The rain was pouring down over Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, and the moon didn’t get a chance to send the village’s residents some of its calming pale light. Instead, thunder was roaring in the distance.

There weren’t many people awake anymore because it was night-time, but Hashirama Senju was one of them who didn’t find sleep. One leg bent on the ledge, one hanging down, the man was leaning against the frame of his bedroom’s window and watched the rain falling. His face was reflected by the glass and he looked at himself while trying to clear his blurred view by blinking a few times. Because the rain was streaming down the glass he couldn’t see his own tears but felt them running down his cheeks. Through the wet streams, he was able to see a few lights outside, defying the darkness of the night.

This town had been his dream ever since: A town in which the once opposed clans were now living peacefully together. Where young children didn’t have to fight and die early, instead went to school to learn what they needed for their later lives.

And Hashirama was proud how his dream finally took shape and became reality. He even was the Hokage now, the head of the village.

It hadn’t been an easy way. Lots of blood, loss, tears were shed on the way to a peaceful life in the village. Everyone here gained a new life, but also lost a lot.

In Hashirama’s case, he had lost the most important person in his life.

A thunder was roaring in the moment Hashirama remembered the day he met the man who changed his life.

‘Madara,’ Hashirama whispered and felt the grief rising up in every cell of his body. ‘When am I going to see you again?’

Madara Uchiha was a boy from the clan Hashirama had fought against when he was younger. They didn’t know each other’s identity when they met and started to talk. Both had similar opinions and dreams and because Madara was the only one who understood Hashirama, it hadn’t been hard to continue meeting him many years ago. But with every new encounter, the Senju liked Madara more and more. And he didn’t only like his opinions and fighting skills, he also started to like the way he smiled, the way his face looked so calm whenever he looked up to the sky, the warmth in his eyes whenever he looked at Hashirama when they met.

With every new day, Hashirama fell more in love with Madara, the man who built up this village with him from dust. Madara was the one who gave Hashirama strength when he didn’t want to continue anymore, when he was about to give up or when everything was too much to bear it any longer

‘Shhh, it’s okay,’ the Uchiha once whispered when Hashirama wasn’t able to take the pressure anymore. Of course the peace and the village were what the Senju wanted, but it wasn’t easy to make his dream come true, and sometimes Hashirama wasn’t able to even get out of bed. Everything was too much – the expectations all of the people had in him, the hard work to build the village, and trying not to show Madara what he was really feeling. Hashirama had been sure his friend wasn’t feeling the same way for him so he kept silent about it. But then one evening about one year after the clans made peace, Hashirama broke down next to Madara on the ground. And the Uchiha didn’t hesitate for a second but took Hashirama on his arms and carried him to a more comfortable place where he stroked away the sweaty strands of hair out of Hashirama’s face and whispered calming words towards him.

‘Madara, why are you staying with me?’ Hashirama mumbled at some point, barely able to open his eyes because he was feeling sick and tired. Still he didn’t want to sleep because that meant he would’ve missed Madara’s gentle touches and whispers.

‘Because you are important to me,’ Madara replied like it was the only possible answer. ‘I know how hard you’ve worked for all of this. And I am very proud of you.’

‘We did this together,’ Hashirama mumbled, but then felt a finger gently being pushed against his lips to make him stop talking.

‘I’ll be here for you tonight for as long as you need me,’ he whispered and gently stroked over the Senju’s heated cheeks. This was the moment Hashirama plucked up courage although he wasn’t feeling well.

‘Madara, I don’t know what fortunate coincidence brought us together, but I know I am the luckiest person because I got to know you. You’re an amazing man. Every second with you is worth it, _you_ are worth it, and I couldn’t be happier. I miss you every moment you’re not around. This might sound strange, but it’s the truth.’

Hashirama was finally able to open his eyes and was surprised by the look on Madara’s face. It wasn’t irritated or shocked like he had expected. Instead, his friend was smiling and his eyes were sparkling.

‘Same goes for me, I really enjoy being around you,’ he whispered with a smile. ‘And it doesn’t sound strange.’

Hearing Madara saying these words, the Senju’s body gathered together the strength to sit up and touch Madara’s hair and face. The smile on his face even widened and he looked as beautiful as never before in this moment. Like he felt the same towards Hashirama.

‘I fell more in love with you with every moment we spent together,’ Hashirama mumbled, his lips trembling and his voice sounded like it was about to break.

‘Me too,’ Madara whispered back and leaned his face even closer against Hashirama’s hand.

Pulling all of his courage together now, Hashirama asked, ‘May I kiss you?’

‘Baka,’ Madara grinned. ‘You could’ve done that a long time ago already. But, yes.’

Now Hashirama wasn’t feeling sick anymore at all. Like all of his worries vanished from one second to the other, he sat up completely, took Madara’s face in both of his hands and kissed him. Slowly and carefully at first, but when Madara returned it, Hashirama didn’t hold back anymore and laid all of his love for the man next to him into his kisses.

The sudden lightning that was illuminating the dark sky was bringing Hashirama back to reality where Madara wasn’t with him. And it hurt like hell. Although he knew they would meet again, it was hard to sleep without Madara’s warm body next to him, without his calming smell around to fall asleep to and without his smile to wake up in the morning hours. With Madara, everything Hashirama did was easier – walking through the town, greeting the people around him, fulfilling his duties as Hokage, and even spending some free time felt a lot better because he wasn’t alone anymore.

‘Please come back soon,’ Hashirama whispered while he watched the storm now raging outside. He had never liked thunderstorms, but Madara did, and by watching it now Hashirama felt closer to his boyfriend.

‘Please come back soon so I can tell you how much I love you.’


	2. Chapter 2

_Please come back soon so I can tell you how much I love you._

His own words echoed in his head when Hashirama suddenly raised his eyebrows. Could it have been …? No, that must’ve been his imagination. The desire to see Madara again was getting out of control and he was already imagining things.

But then, as another lightning was flashing, Hashirama was sure that he definitely saw a silhouette out there. From where he was standing, he directly looked above the rooftops towards a mountain his own face had been carved into because he was the Hokage. For a moment, Hashirama’s heart skipped a beat and he jumped to his feet, squeezed his nose and palms against the cold glass of the window, impatiently waiting for another lightning. And when it appeared, he was sure that the person standing there was who he thought it was although there was no way to be sure. The mountain was at the other side of town. But for some reason, Hashirama knew that only one person was crazy enough to climb on there in the middle of a storm.

In only a heartbeat, Hashirama turned around and stumbled out of his room. On his way down the stairs he almost fell, but caught himself and reached the door of his house. The rain was still pouring down, but Hashirama didn’t even notice the heavy wet drops hitting his bare skin as he was running down the streets in only his thin night clothes. But he didn’t care about anything else than getting to the place he had seen Madara standing. Nothing stopped Hashirama from running – not the slippery puddles, the wet streets, the heavy falling rain or the raging storm. The wind was whipping squalls of water against Hashirama’s body, but he did not slow down for a second.

_Madara, Madara … Madara …_

His whole body was imbued with that one word, the name that belong to the person he cared most about in this world. It wasn’t a matter of choice, never had been. Falling in love with Madara was like watching a flower growing and slowly noticing how more beautiful it was becoming with every day. There was no way Hashirama could have _not_ fallen in love with Madara, the boy who shared the same dream no one else was believing in.

 _Madara, please wait for me,_ Hashirama thought while running through the empty streets of the village. His hair was blown around by the wind while he tried to get to the mountaintop as soon as possible.

But when he reached it, there was no one waiting there. Hashirama sunk down on his legs while the rain was still pouring down on him, but he didn’t even notice that he was wet to the skin. All he could think about was Madara not being here with him.

Hot tears were welling up. ‘Madara, please don’t leave me,’ Hashirama cried out and clawed his fingers into the wet mud beneath him.

‘I never have.’

That voice. It reached the deepest parts of Hashirama’s heart easily and suddenly all the pain was gone.

‘Madara …’ Hashirama still couldn’t believe it when he looked up. Madara was only standing a few feet away from him, his eyes glowing red through the darkness of the night. Slowly because all of his energy was still gone, Hashirama set one foot in front of the other while he wasn’t able to focus on anything else than Madara.

‘Hashirama,’ was all Madara said when the other one had finally reached him. He was softly smiling while Hashirama took his hand.

‘Where have you been?’ Hashirama mumbled and hoped Madara heard him because of the loud noise of the rain and thunder. But Madara only smiled wider and shook his head.

‘I’m here now,’ he replied, and that was enough for Hashirama in this moment.

‘Will you stay this time?’ he asked with his voice now breaking because of the joy that was overwhelming him. Madara was with him again and that was all that mattered now. Instead of an answer, Madara stepped closer and was now touching Hashirama’s cheek with one of his hands, making the other one sigh in relief.

‘I am so glad you’re with me again,’ Hashirama mumbled, and then he couldn’t hold back and hugged Madara tightly. The warmth of his boyfriend’s body was comforting and relaxing, and Hashirama felt his feet giving in. If Madara didn’t catch him, he would’ve lost balance and hit the ground.

‘Are you alright?’ Madara asked with worry, but Hashirama just put him off.

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you’re not.’ The Uchiha didn’t hesitate a second before he took the Hokage in his arms and carried him down the mountain. Not for one second Hashirama complained because he definitely couldn’t have walked down there himself. His body had completely given in now that all the negative emotions were gone.

‘I’ll stay with you tonight,’ Madara said when they had reached Hashirama’s home. Still not letting go of Hashirama, Madara carried him up the stairs into his room and softly laid him down on his futon.

‘Can I get you something?’ he asked, and his eyes were glowing. Not red like the Sharingan, but full of concern.

‘I only need you tonight,’ Hashirama whispered, then grabbed Madara’s neck to pull him closer into a passionate kiss.

When Hashirama was able to think straight again, he looked outside the window. The storm had finally moved on and the pouring rain had turned into a soft drizzle. Despite the fact that he was still wet from the rain, he felt warm and comfortable because the man he loved with every inch of his body was lying next to him. He opened his eyes when he felt Hashirama’s look, then smiled.

‘So where do we go from here?’ Madara asked.

‘Did you not find an answer to where you want to go? I thought this was the reason you left in the first place.’

For a moment, Madara remained silent. Gently stroking away one of Hashirama’s hair strands, he then said, ‘With every step I walked away from you, the pain got bigger. And it didn’t stop until I returned here. Whatever I had hoped for to find – I realised you’re where I belong. That’s why I came back.’

Relieved about this, Hashirama smiled too now and asked the question he already had asked on the mountain. ‘Will you stay this time?’

‘I will. And you know why? I hesitated to stay and nearly missed my chance to come back because I thought I was not worth to be at your side. But you make me feel worth it, Hashirama. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I am damn happy I got to know you and now call you my boyfriend. You’re my everything.’

Hashirama was not able to hold back the upwelling tears. Madara usually wasn’t that much of a talker so hearing him now speaking what was in his heart made Hashirama feel like the luckiest person in the whole world.

‘Why are you such an incredibly wonderful man?’ Hashirama whispered against Madara’s lips with a smile, then kissed him. ‘Every second with you is worth everything.’

Madara kissed him back before he said, ‘I’m the happiest man when I’m with you.’

They sank down again and cuddled up, enjoyed each other’s company until the sun was sending its first rays of light in the early morning hours. At some point, Madara had fallen asleep, but Hashirama still continued gently stroking through his black hair while he was lost in thoughts.

_I’m ready to believe that this was worth the wait._

_Can we make this last?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was and will be worth the wait <3


End file.
